Secrets Can Kill
by OneIll-InformedWriter
Summary: Ponyboy Curtis tended to keep things to himself. It was just his way of living. Yet, when one secret, could possibly be the death of them all, will he be able to keep it? Or will he die trying?
1. Prolouge

PROLOUGE

Darry hadn't noticed Ponyboy's "late nights" until his brother showed up two hours after he got home from work. Ponyboy had come into the house, as quietly as possible around eleven o'clock. No one was staying the night on the couch, and all the lights were off; save for the kitchen, where Darry was sitting at the table, waiting.

"Come here." He said, as Pony tried to slip off into his and Soda's room. "And keep it down, your brother's sleeping."

"Then can we wait until tomorrow?"

"I would." Darry said. "But Soda told me you've been coming home late every night. Plus, how would i know you ain't gonna come back this time tomorrow night and use the same excuse?"

Ponyboy sighed, knowing he had lost, and sat down across from his brother.

"Now, where were you."

"Out."

"With who?"

"Some friends."

"Doing what?"

"Studying."

"Until eleven at night?"

"We were finishing up a project due tomorrow for school at the library and lost track of time." Ponyboy explained.

"That all?" Darry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Darry." Ponyboy huffed. "Can I go to bed, now?"

Darry sighed. "Sure. Just don't let this happen again."

Ponyboy was quick to scramble out of the kitchen and into bed. He curled up with his back to Soda's. He heard the bed creak, and felt and arm around his shoulders, and Soda's warm breath against his ear.

"Where were you, kiddo?" He asked.

And Ponyboy fed him the same lie he told Darry.


	2. Chapter 1: Strange Behaviors

After that incident, a week went by before someone noticed Ponyboy's odd behaviors again. Only this time, it wasn't Soda and Darry.

"He ain't gonna show." Steve complained, stomping out his cigarette on the ground. He and Two-Bit had been waiting outside the school for a half hour, waiting for the youngest of their gang to show up.

"He'll be here." Two-Bit reassured him, standing on his tip toes, peering over the small crowd in front of their school. "Don't get your panties in a twist."

"Excuse me?" Steve asked. Two-Bit only grinned.

"Oh, come on, Steve." He laughed. "We all know what you're doing when you think no one's around." Steve lunged for his friend, easily grabbing the older boy in a headlock. Two-Bit could only laugh, and lifted Steve on his back and off the ground.

Steve, trying not to fall of his friend's back, looked up, and asked; "Hey, isn't that Ponyboy?" The horseplay between the two immediately stopped. Sure enough, a mop of auburn hair with blonde tips was maneuvering it's way through the crowd; away from where Steve and Two-Bit were waiting. "Where's he going? Doesn't he know we're walking him home?"

"I'm not sure." Two-Bit asked. "Let's find out."

Doing their best to stay hidden, Steve and Two-Bit followed their friend down the block and around the corner of the school, only to see him duck into a small, rectangular building.

"Aw, shoot. He's just going to the library" Steve groaned. "Let's just go. He'll be back." He turned, and started walking away. Glancing over his shoulder, Steve saw Two-Bit was still staring at the building. "Come on, Two-Bit."

"Yeah, okay." He said, with a hint of reluctance in his voice. The two greasers slowly made their way over to the DX, glancing back at the brick building until it was completely out of sight.

"Hey, where's Ponyboy?" Were the first words out of Sodapop's mouth when Two-Bit and Steve entered the DX.

Steve sighed, leaning against the counter. "At the library." Soda sighed. "What?"

"He's always at the library!" Soda explained, throwing his hands in the air. "He stays so late, and slips in the door minuets before Darry comes home."

"How often?" Two-Bit asked.

"Every night."

Steve whistled. "That's very out of character for him."

"Tell me about it."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence, until Two-Bit spoke. "I'm gonna go see what he's doing."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow. Two-Bit shrugged, and pushed open the door.

"If he get upset, tell him I sent you." Soda chimed in, before Two-Bit left. But he was already out the door.

Two-Bit swung the library door open just as Ponyboy was about to come flying out of it. They collided, books and papers spilling all over the floor.

"Aw, c'mon, Two-Bit." Ponyboy groaned, quickly bending down to gather his fallen papers.

"Sorry kid, but in my defense, you came at me." Two-Bit apologized, bending down to help. He handed a few papers back to Pony, before realizing on had landed a little further away. Picking it up, Two-Bit realized it was some sort of letter, addressed to Ponyboy, and written in sloppy cursive.

He quickly skimmed the letter, eyes going wide. Glancing over, Two-Bit realized Pony wasn't paying attention, so he quickly stuffed it in his pocked, with full intention of showing Darry and Soda later.

Moments after, Ponyboy came over, clutching his books to his chest like a life line, causing Two-Bit to laugh. "Geez, kid. No one's gonna take them from you."

Pony raised an eyebrow. "With you around, I'm not too sure." Two-Bit laughed, slinging an arm around the younger boy's shoulders, and left the library. A feeling of guilt sitting in the pit of his stomach.


	3. Chapter 2: The Letter

Two-Bit waited until the next day, while Pony was at the library, to show Soda the letter. Darry would just have to wait.

"What's this?" Soda asked, taking the crumpled up piece of paper from Two-Bit.

"The kid had it." Two-Bit confessed. "I'm not one for stealing his stuff, but...This sounds important, Soda."

After giving Two-Bit a confused look, he read the letter.

_Dear, Ponyboy_

_Hey, I'm sorry I couldn't make it today. I found something in one of the books, and had to make sure it was real. It is. Again, I'm so, so sorry I got you into this mess. I wish you didn't have to be in this, that only I had to do this. But, you're such a good hearted person, you just wouldn't leave me stranded. And for that, I thank you. You don't understand how much you mean to me, Ponyboy. You've been here for me, when no one else can, in a desperate time of need. It's something I, personally, really value in a person. You're just so nice and kindhearted, I'm lucky to have met you. I promise to be there tomorrow, and explain everything. I feel this entire, affair, is bigger than we intended it to be._

_Love, Lou._

"Lou?" Soda asked. "Is it, a guy?"

"Sure sounds like it." Two-Bit asked. "It's a guys name."

"Let me see that." Steve commanded, snatching the letter from Soda. His breath caught in his throat. "Holy- Ponyboy's gay?!"

"I'm sure there's just something we're overlooking here." Soda said, panicked, taking the letter back, re-reading it over, and over. "Darry's gonna flip."

"Why?" Two-Bit asked.

"Because Pony lied about what he's been doing." Soda explained. "He wasn't with friends, he was with this, Lou person." Soda sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table in defeat, putting his head in his hands. "Can you guys, just make sure Pony's not in the house while I tell Darry?"

Steve placed a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Of course, man. We'll taking him to the nightly double."

"Thanks."

Darry got home, only to find that Ponyboy wasn't there. He angrily dropped his tool belt on the couch, and stormed into the kitchen, only to find Sodapop sitting there.

"Don't tell me Pony's at the "library" again." Darry growled sarcastically.

"I had Two-Bit and Steve take him out of the house." Soda explained in a small voice. "We need to talk."

Darry's brows furrowed in confusion, but he sat down across from his younger brother anyways. "Of course, little buddy. About what?"

Wordlessly, Soda hands him the letter.

**A/N: Okay. There is nothing wrong with being gay. I don't know how all of you will perceive this scene, but it was not intended to offend anyone**


	4. Chapter 3: Confrontation

Ponyboy didn't have a clue as to what he was about to face when he walked through the doorway to his house that night. Two-Bit and Steve had declined his offer to come inside and have some cake. That in itself should have been a red flag; Steve turning down cake.

He found Soda and Darry on the couch, waiting for him. Ponyboy sighed. They didn't look happy. "I was with-"

"We know where you were." Darry said, cooly. "That's not what we're going to talk about."

"Then what is it?" Ponyboy asked.

Soda sighed. "Sit down."

Hesitantly, Pony lowered himself onto the couch beside his brother. "Is it my grades?" He asked.

Darry shook his head, and mumbled under his breath so softly, Ponyboy almost didn't catch it; "If only it were that easy." His oldest brother looked at Soda, and nodded.

"Two-Bit found this." Soda said, handing Ponyboy a neatly folded paper, that had once, obviously, been crumpled up. Ponyboy took it, and unfolded it, immediately recognizing the hand writing.

_"No way." _He thought. _"How could Two-Bit have found this?" _Then, it hit him like a brick wall. The nervous way Two-Bit was laughing on the way home from the library. The reason he kept shoving his hands into his pockets. The reason he didn't look Ponyboy in the eyes.

After he read it, a million thoughts were going through Ponyboy's head, but the one Darry voiced was not one of them.

"Who is he?"

"Who?" Pony asked, not fully certain who Darry was talking about.

"You're special friend who wrote that letter." Soda clarified "Who is he?"

"Lou?" Pony asked, with a slight laugh.

"What's so funny?" Darry asked. "You fooling around with a stranger isn't funny."

"It's your safely we're concerned about." Soda said, gently, placing a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "We aren't judging you."

"Judging me?" Pony asked. "Why would you be judging me?"

"I think Lou made it pretty clear he's into you." Darry explained, only causing Pony to laugh again. "What?!"

"Lou isn't a boy." He laughed. Soda and Darry's eyes widened. "It's short for Louise."

"Oh." Was all Darry could say, his cheeks turning scarlet. Soda was lost in his own world for a moment, before starting to laugh.

"Wow. Ponyboy." He chuckled. "You really had me going there. I thought..." he trailed off, shaking his head. "Oh well, let's just forget this ever happened, alright?"

"Agreed." Ponyboy smiled, followed by a yawn. "Well, I'm heading to bed. Good night Darry." He quickly ducked down the hall, before Darry could respond.

"What's wrong, Dar?" Soda asked.

"We didn't find out what they were doing." Darry said. "We didn't find out anything."

"We found out he's straight." Soda voiced. "I'd say that was an accomplishment."

Darry laughed, and ruffled his brother's hair. "Sure, little buddy. What ever you say. Go make sure he sleeps tonight." Soda nodded, and scurried down the hall to join his little brother in the bedroom.

Darry ran his hands through his hair. "_What's going on with you, Ponyboy?" _he thought. _"What are you hiding from us?"_


	5. Chapter 4: Spells

Ponyboy was very, very careful with his things around the gang, especially Two-Bit, after the little chat he'd had with Soda and Darry. If they found any of the books he and Lou had been studying...

He shook his head, and sprinted the rest of the way to the old library building. He flung open the door, greeting the elder library as he walked past her desk. There wasn't much to it. Books lined every wall, and some made corridor shapes in the middle of the floor. Otherwise, there was only the librarian's desk, and four circle tables; one of which was occupied by a person, who's face was covered by a book. The only viside part of them was their long, dark, wavy brown hair.

"Hey." Ponyboy greeted, sliding into the seat across from her. "So, you didn't show me what you found yesterday."

Lou sighed, closing her book and putting it down. Her dark, blue eyes met his. "You didn't ask. Besides, I don't really believe all of this myself."

"Two-Bit swiped my letter." Ponyboy explained. "I didn't read it until last night."

Lou's eyes widened. "So, did they suspect anything? Is our cover blown?"

Pony laughed. "The only thing they suspected was that you were a guy, and I we were dating. I'm sure that clouded over any other sort of thoughts about the matter."

Lou sighed. "Well, what ever works." She slid the book she's been studying across the table. _Devotionis. _"It means spells in latin."

"Why are you reading this?" Ponyboy asked. "You said it yourself. You don't believe in the supernatural."

"I don't but, I'm running out of ideas here, Ponyboy." She sighed in frustration. "I just wanna get back home. Where ever it may be."

Pony gave her a look of sympathy. He remembered finding her stranded in the woods, confused and alone. She only could remember a few things, her name, where she was from, and the year, 2014. When he'd told her what time it really was, she still didn't believe him. He only believed her after the proof she showed him; a small cell phone.

Opening the book to a marked page, Ponyboy read;

_"Portale. _Wormhole through time. Destination spoken by the caster after the initial spell. Remains of the wormhole are marked on the ground." A picture of deep, grooves in the earth were shown at the bottom of the page.

"You remember where you found me, right?" She asked, and was answered with a nod. "I went back and found the same marks in the ground."

"So, you actually believe this?" Pony asked, gesturing to the book.

"I have to." She explained. Lou reached over, and flipped over to a different page. "_Damnun Memoria. _Memory loss. Spoken by the caster, the subject forgets all but the vital elements of life. Such as time, survival skills, etc." She looked at Ponyboy. "It could make sense."

Ponyboy nodded. "So, who can cast these spells?"

"I think anyone can." Lou explained, flipping to the first page. "It says here, anyone can speak the spell, but it will only work when the caster has an item of sentimental qualities to the subject."

"So, someone took something important to you, and used it to hurt you?" Pony asked, trying his best to wrap his head around the subject at hand. "Why?"

"Don't ask me, Pony. I don't have my memories." Lou respond, sarcasm in her voice.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Lou sighed. "Look, I honestly think this whole thing is a bunch of bull. But, I'm willing to give it a shot."

"You can't cast it on yourself." Ponyboy says. "I could do it for you."

Lou shook her head. "I couldn't ask you to do that, Pony." She said. "You could get hurt."

"You're not asking me to do it. I'm tell you I will." He smiled. "I mean, you said it yourself, I'm too kindhearted, and stubborn to give up on someone."

She smiled. "Way to take a compliment and use it against me."

Ponyboy ran his fingers over the grooves in the earth. The matched the ones in the book perfectly. Lou watched him sadly from a distance, turning the small cell phone in her hands over and over. Currently, it was her most prized possession; the only remainder of her actual life. If this wasn't something of sentimental value to her, she didn't know what was.

"You sure about this?" She asked Ponyboy, who only nodded, holding his hand out for the small device in her hands. Reluctantly, she handed it over.

She and Ponyboy stood across from each other, no more than three feet away. Ponyboy glanced at the open spell book in his hand, while desperately clutching the phone in his other. Then, he spoke: "_Colligo Memoria."_

**A/N: I hate to end the chapter here, but I must create some suspense. I know, this is currently a ****stereotypical fanfiction, where Pony meets a girl from the future, blah, blah, blah. But, stick with me for a couple more chapters. I can also promise you, my other stories will not have this much magic in them. I'm just experimenting with different genres. **

**Also, please excuse my latin. I looked it up at latin . I take spanish, and don't know how the latin language works. If you know latin, and can fix my mistakes, please do. (Colligo is supposed to mean recover)**


	6. Chapter 5: Death

"_Calligo Memoria."_

To Lou, it felt like a shock wave went through her body. She stumbled back, losing her balance. She didn't hear Ponyboy desperately shout her name.

All she could see were colors. Flashes of people, places. Her memories. She remembered, everything. It happened in a mere matter of seconds, but when it was over, it felt like it had taken a life time.

A smile made it's way across her face. "Ponyboy!" She shouted gleefully. "It worked, Pony!" She looked over at her friend. "Pony?"

Ponyboy's eyes were wide and clouded, staring at a certain spot in the ground. His skin was white as a was slightly bent over, his hand, still clutching her phone, poised over his chest. Lou couldn't hear him breathing.

"Pony?" She asked again, and he collapsed. Lou rushed forward, flipping him onto his back. His lifeless grey-green eyes staring into the sky. "PONYBOY!" She shouted, shaking his shoulders. She placed a hand on his chest, searching for a heartbeat, but finding nothing.

"No." She whispered, shaking her head in disbelief, tears threatening to spill over her eyes. "No!" She shouted.

And suddenly, she remembered who she was, before coming to this time. She was strong, and didn't give upon anything, or anyone. She sat on her knees, placing her hands over his chest, and preforming the CPR she now remembered she could do.

"_Three pumps. Blow. Three pumps. Blow." _She told herself, preforming the actions as she thought them. It took five minuets, but Ponyboy Curtis suddenly gasped, clawing at the ground beneath him as he struggled to get enough air.

"Ponyboy!" Lou shouted in relief, grabbing him by the shoulders, and throwing her arms around him. "Oh, my... you just..." She just couldn't form a proper sentence right now, and settled for holding him in her arms.

Ponyboy's breathing was rough, but he was breathing. His arms were limp at his sides, and he was staring off into space again, his head on Lou's shoulder. They stayed that way for a while, Ponyboy relishing the air, and Lou relishing the strong heartbeat she could now feel.

"Lou?" Ponyboy asked. "What happened?"

"The spell worked." She explained, rubbing his back. "But you, stopped breathing."

"Because I casted it?" He asked.

Lou shook her head. "No. The book said the spell doesn't harm the caster."

"Then why-"

"I don't know, Ponyboy." She said, cutting him off. "And it doesn't matter, because you're done helping me with this."

"Lou, I just can't-"

"I can't let you die, Pony." She told him, firmly. "You have people here who care about you, more than I do. You can't just leave them behind while you sacrifice yourself for someone you barley know. I appreciate all you've helped me with, but I can't let you put yourself in danger anymore."

"Then I won't put myself in danger, but I am helping you." He told her, and she only sighed.

"Quit being so stubborn." She mumbled.

Ponyboy looked up at the now dark sky. "Shoot. It's late. Darry's gonna kill me."

"Are you gonna be okay to go home?" She asked.

"Yeah." he said, standing up, momentarily losing his balance.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good bye." She called after his retreating figure. "Be safe!"


	7. Chapter 6: Memories

It was about 9:30 when Ponyboy finally got home. He had tried running, but he got winded, and a searing pain went through his chest, so he walked. It wouldn't do anyone any good if he, died, again.

All Ponyboy could remember from the incident, was casting the spell, and an unbelievable pain in his chest. Then, Lou's worried, tear streaked face hovering over him as he gasped for air. According to her, he had actually been dead. The thought was terrifying.

Darry's truck was already in the driveway, and the living room lights were on. Ponyboy braced himself for what ever accusation Darry and Soda had for him. He slowly opened the door with a creak, peering into the living room. Soda was out cold on the couch, Two-Bit sprawled on the floor with a beer, and Darry sitting in the arm chair, pretending to read the newspaper.

"Don't slam the door. You'll wake Soda." Darry told him, not looking up from the paper. Ponyboy complied. Darry got up, and motioned for Pony to follow him into the bedroom. Ponyboy swallowed, and glanced over at Two-Bit, who shot him a sympathetic look, then mouthed, 'I'm sorry.'

Giving him a glare, Ponyboy turned, and slowly walked down the hall to where Darry was waiting. He silently closed the bedroom door. Darry was standing, arms crossed, in the corner of the room, and motioned for Ponyboy to sit down on the bed.

"So, what were you doing this time, Pony?" Darry asked. "Working on a project, or something else?"

"I know what you're thinking Darry." Pony sighed. "And it's not like that, she's not like that."

"How am I supposed to know that, I've never met this person."

Ponyboy sighed, and thought; "_And hopefully, you never do."_

The amount of information she had just got was a little to much to handle. She remembered how she got here alright. It was all thanks to Rachael.

Lou didn't consider herself a "man-stealer", but Rachael made it pretty clear she did. Even though she and Gary weren't dating, Rachael had blamed Lou for his breaking up with her. As if it was her fault Rachael was crazy.

The demented girl claimed she was going to 'harm him through her.' whatever THAT was supposed to mean. Lou wasn't sure what kind of personal possession Rachael had gotten her hands on, but now she clearly remembered her making that wormhole, and pushing her in. Yet, nothing like what happened to Ponyboy happened to Rachael. She still couldn't wrap her head around why it had, killed him. At least now she knew she herself could cast the spell, without his aid.

There was just one, tiny little problem. The cell phone would not serve as her most valuable item anymore, now that she knew she had something else of greater value.

**A/N: wow, boring chapter, I know. It will get better, I promise. Just stick with it.**


	8. Chapter 7: Home, at a Price

Lou really hated asking Ponyboy for favors, but this would be her last and final one. Ever.

"I need to cast a spell on you." She said. "To make the wormhole."

"I thought you weren't gonna let me help anymore?" Ponyboy asksd, raising his eyebrow with a smirk.

Lou sighed in frustration. "I would cast it on myself, but this," she held up her phone, "can't really qualify as a personal possession anymore."

"So, you want to send me through the wormhole, too?" Ponyboy asked.

"You won't go unless you jump through. I remember it now." Lou explained. "Will you just help me? Please?"

"Of course. You know that." Ponyboy smiled. "Let's go."

It was 5:28 p.m. Lou and Ponyboy stood facing each other at the grooves in the earth. "Ready?" She asked, holding up the spell book in one hand, and Ponyboy's copy of _Gone With the Wind _in the other.

Ponyboy nodded. Lou cast the spell.

Behind Ponyboy, and swirling blue and white vortex opened, as well as pulsating winds, sending small rocks and leaves flying through it.

"GO!" Ponyboy shouted over the winds. Lou nodded, rushing forward. She reached out, and pressed something hard into his hands, and jumped through.

Moments later, it closed. It was 5:31 p.m

Only seconds later, Sodapop Curtis' heart stopped.


	9. Chapter 8: Aftermath

Lou had given Ponyboy her plastic phone case, which had her name written on the back. Inside, was folded up piece of paper, taped to case. Ponyboy sat down on a nearby tree stump, carefully unfolding the letter.

_Dear Ponyboy,_

_Again, thank you for all of your help. I couldn't have done it without you. You sacrificed so much for me, I wish I knew how to repay you. All things aside, I never did find out why casting the spell killed you. Maybe it was because you're from a different time? I remember the person who originally casted it on me, and they were completely fine. If I'm not dead by the time you're reading this, then my theory may be correct. _

_Anyways, I know you're probably dying to hear what actually happened to me, so here it goes. It all started when..._

* * *

Soda was lucky Steve and Tim Shepard had been at the DX when it happened. Steve was underneath a car, trying to figure out what was making the strange noises while Soda looked under the hood. Tim was the unlucky person to be having their car making those noises. He was currently sitting in the driver's seat, smoking a cigarette.

"Could you two look any faster?" He asked impatiently. "I got a girl to go pick up."

"Well, unless you two want to crash the car, I suggest you wait, Shepard." Steve said sarcastically.

Tim rolled his eyes, and looked over his shoulder. "You alright there, Curtis?"

No answer. Steve rolled out from underneath the broken car, only to see Soda, pale and bent over, gripping the side of the car with one had, and his chest with the other. "Soda?" he asked.

And Soda went down.

* * *

Ponyboy came home to a deathly quiet house. No one was there. He cautiously stepped into the room, and called, "Hello?"

Suddenly, Two-Bit came rushing from the back. He grabbed one of Ponyboy's arms, and pulled him back outside, and into his old, rusty truck.

"What's going on?" Ponyboy asked, gripping the seat for dear life as Two-Bit sped down the street, running a few red lights. "Two-Bit, slow down."

"You're brother is in the hospital, kid, and you want me to slow down?"

Ponyboy's eyes widened. Had Darry fell off the roof? Did the DX get robbed? Had someone gotten jumped?

They pulled up to the hospital and ran inside, only to find Darry pacing the waiting room, Steve smoking in the corner. Seeing the two arrive, Darry ran forward and grabbed Ponyboy in a hug.

"What's going on?" Pony asked.

"They aren't telling us anything." Darry mumbled. Two-Bit sighed, and sat in one of the plastic chairs that lined the walls of the room, placing his head in his hands.

"What happened to Soda?"

Steve swore. "Man, he just dropped. We were working on Shepard's car, and he collapsed. Couldn't find a heartbeat."

Ponyboy's blood ran cold. He'd collapsed, with no heartbeat.

_"The spell worked."_ She'd said _"But you, stopped breathing."_

Only one thought was going through his mind; that it was his fault Soda was dead.

**A/N: Okay, so I just figured out all my stories needed a break line to make parts separated. So, I'm stating that now. **


	10. Chapter 9: The Good and Bad News

_"There has to be something here!" _Ponyboy thought, frantically flipping through the spell book. He'd rushed off to the bathroom, locking the door behind him; he knew he'd be followed. Luckily, Two-Bit hadn't given him enough time to leave his backpack, which contained the spell book, at home.

He flipped through page after page, hoping to find some kind of resurrection spell, anything. While he was doing this, a small, folded up piece of paper fell out of the book. Quickly, Ponyboy snatched it up, hoping it was a way of saving his brother.

Instead, he found out why he had died.

* * *

"Ponyboy Curtis, open this door right now." Darry shouted, banging on the door of the small bathroom Pony had locked himself in. Darry knew Pony wouldn't handle it well; he himself was still in disbelief of the entire situation. "Pony. C'mon."

He heard the sound of rustling behind the door, and the turning of the lock. Slowly Ponyboy appeared behind the opening door, eyes bloodshot and tears streaming down his face. They stared at each other for a moment, before Pony flung himself into Darry's arms, sobbing.

"It's okay, lil' buddy." Darry cried, rubbing Ponyboy's back. "Soda's strong. He'll be fine."

* * *

"The Doc came back." Steve announced when the two came back into the waiting room. "Said he wanted to talk to Soda's "legal guardian"." He said.

Darry sighed, squeezed Ponboy's shoulder, and went over to the front desk. The three remaining boys sat in silence until Darry returned, his eyes misty.

"Good news first." Two-Bit said.

Darry smirked. "He's fine." The relief flooded through the boys like a tidal wave. "But, they can't quite pin point as to why it happened. Other than that, they want him in the hospital for a couple weeks to monitor his heart."

"But, he's going to be fine, right?" Ponyboy asked.

"In the Doctor's words, "He's a fighter, and if anyone could make a full recovery, it's him"."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this story is FAR from over. I finished the outline today in gym class, and CANNOT wait to finish it, but just to torture you guys longer, I will be trying to upload a chapter per day. This may not happen, and if I can't update, I will post two chapters either the day before or after. **


	11. Chapter 10: Revenge

Soda looked so thin and frail lying still in a hospital bed. his brother should never look like that; never be so still.

Ponyboy sat beside him, grabbing his brother's hand, thinking to himself; _"I'm Sorry."_

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of town, another swirling blue vortex appeared. A girl stepped out. She was tall, with long, dark blonde hair pulled away from her face in a braid. Her eyes were a per icing blue. She would have been beautiful, if not for the ugly scowl she wore on her face.

Her name was Rachael, and she was after Ponyboy Curtis. He'd ruined her plans, bringing Lou back to her correct time period. She didn't need to confront the girl about how it happened; you can't cast a spell on yourself.

Plus, reading her memory had been a bonus. Why should she care who dies because of it?

Shaking out of her past thoughts, Rachael focused on the task at hand. She had a mission to complete, and nothing would stand in her way. how that she knew everything about Ponyboy, she knew exactly where to wait for him to show.

Especially if he was mourning the loss of his brother.

* * *

"I'm gonna go for a walk." Was what he told Darry, who only nodded, eyes never leaving their brother's still form. Ponyboy did go on a walk, but it was just an excuse to get away from the guilt hanging over his head when he looked at Soda. Leaving the hospital, he passed the library on the way to the cemetery. He quickly stopped at his parents graves, giving them a respectful silence, before continuing on; he wasn't here for them this time.

Ponyboy stopped in front of a tiny tombstone, which read _Jonathan Cade. _Pony sat down in front of his best friend's burial site silently.

"I really messed up, Johnny." He said. "I was just trying to help her, and Soda got hurt." He shook his head, tears in his eyes. "It's all my fault, just because I was trying to do the right thing. How is it fair?"

"You didn't do the right thing, so, technically, it's not fair." Ponyboy jumped to his feet when he heard a feminine voice talking behind him. Spinning around, he saw a girl, taller than he was, with blonde hair, scowling at him.

"W-Who are you?" Ponyboy asked.

The girl scoffed. "I'm surprised SHE didn't tell you." She replied sarcastically.

It took Ponyboy a moment to comprehend her sentence. "Rachael?"

"The one and only."

"What are you doing here?"

"Eliminating you from the picture." Rachael explained. "You ruined my plans by helping Lou get back home. Now, if I send her back again, you'll know how to just bring her back again, and I can't have that." She raised two books. A newer version of the spell book, and Ponyboy's copy of _Gone With the Wind._

"How did you get that?" Ponyboy asked, taking off his backpack before realizing it was open.

"You really didn't hear me sneak up behind you?" She asked incredulously. Then laughed. "You know, I can't kill Lou, but I'm going to have a fun time killing you!"

"Wait-"

" _Cruciabilis Occido."_

* * *

The heart monitor attached to Soda suddenly ran flat. Two-Bit was flying out the door, screaming down the hall. Doctors and nurses rushed into the room, throwing the three greasers out. They waited in the hall for fifteen endless minuets, when a doctor came back out, saying;

"It was hard, but we were able to get him stabilized."

Darry sighed in relief, thinking his brother was going to survive the night.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I didn't update yesterday...oh well. **

.


	12. Chapter 11: The End part 1

Ponyboy wasn't sure what the spell that Rachael had casted was, but he did have a pretty good idea. There was a searing hot pain spreading slowly throughout his body. This legs gave out, and Rachael just cackled madly.

"_" she said, and disappeared into the dense forest. As Ponyboy lay there, he realized he had to get back to the hospital. He had to make sure Darry knew what was going on, before...

Stumbling to his feet, and ignoring the pain, Ponyboy slowly started making his way out to the graveyard and out onto the main street. The hospital was in view, but too far away.

With pained movements, Ponyboy reached into his backpack, pulling out two pieces of paper, taped to a plastic phone case. He then slowly made his way to the hospital.

* * *

After that much excitement, Two-Bit went down to the lobby. He had to get away from that room, it was suffocating. He thought it would be calmer down in the empty lobby, save for the receptionist; he realized how wrong he was when Ponyboy literally stumbled through the door and collapsed.

"Pony!" He shouted, rushing to his fallen friend. Ponyboy was gasping for air. "Help!" Two-Bit yelled. The receptionist rushed off to get a doctor. Ponyboy pressed something into Two-Bit's hand.

"Darry." He gasped. "Give it, to, Darry." Two-Bit nodded, clutching his hand. Doctors came rushing in, bringing a stretcher, and placing Ponyboy's body on it. In a flash, they were gone.

Two-Bit stared down at the object in his hands. A purple, half box, with _Lou _written on it in gold letters. He looked at the paper's inside, unfolded them, and began to read.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. And I know it's been a while. Only two more chapters to go!**


	13. Chapter 12: The End part 2

Two-Bit was going to warn Darry about Ponyboy, but the nurse beat him to it. She was talking to Darry with a solemn expression on his face. Steve was sitting beside Soda, shocked. The nurse passed Two-Bit on the way out, giving him one of those looks. He knew it wasn't good.

"Two-Bit..." Darry started.

"I know." He said, cutting him off, them holding out the case. "I caught him at the lobby. He wanted to give these to you."

"What are they?" Darry asked, taking the objects, and unfolding the papers.

"Explanations." Two-Bit said. "One's about Lou. Who she really was. Says she's from the future, but I don't buy it."

Darry shook his head. "I knew she was trouble."

"Yeah, but the next one, I don't understand. It's neither of their hand writing." Two-Bit explained. "Just read it."

* * *

_User of spells, beware. There is no good in them, purely evil. The caster must go to great lengths to cast a spell. The subject will not only be affect by the spell. They person they most care about is punished as well. The greater the spell, the harder it is to bring them back. This book is to be hidden from the public, so it is not fall into the wrong hands. I beg you, hid this, and never, ever, let anyone see. Hide away the evil._

* * *

"Spells, magic?" Steve asked. "What a bunch of-"

"Excuse me, Darrel Curtis?" The same nurse from before said, peeking her head into the room.

"Yes. Is Ponyboy alright?" Darry asked, standing up.

The nurse stepped into the room, and sighed. "We did all that we could. But, what ever it was, was too strong. I'm sorry."


	14. Epilogue

Steve thought Darry didn't take the news well. It was nothing compared to how Soda reacted once he woke up. Imagine waking up from a coma, only to find your little brother, your world, died three days ago.

It wasn't pleasant.

The funeral was depressing. More people than expected showed up. Cherry's bright red hair was easily spotted among the crowd. The Shepard gang had come, as well as a couple of kids from Pony's class. They buried him with his parents. Only a few feet away from the grave of Johnny Cade.

There gang of seven had been reduced to four.

Darry had tried to explain the notes to Soda, but he just didn't believe any of it. There had to be another explanation. There was no proof that magic, or spells, or Lou, even existed.

Too bad no one thought to check Ponyboy's old backpack, that had the book in it.

They spent months grieving, but, life had to go on. Darry and Soda kept Ponyboy's bedroom off limits to anyone, but the rest of the house was basically the same. It was less joyous, and quieter, but the four remaining members were forming a much closer bond than before.

Soda continued working full time at the DX, before finding a girl, lovelier than Sandy, and settling down with a family. Darry's future was much the same, thought it took him a little while longer. Two-Bit had finally gotten a job, surprising everyone, to help support his family, and one, drunk evening, he decided to give Marcia a call. Steve, who had moved past the DX and gotten a real job in a mechanic's shop, was preparing to propose to his long term girlfriend, Evie, in the spring.

So, the gang lived on, never fully knowing what killed their youngest member.

* * *

**A/N: DONE! Special Shout out to FrankElza for reviewing so many times. You're the best! Also, to anyone who favorited and followed this story. It wasn't the best, but it certainly isn't the worst thing I've ever written, and it certainly won't be the last. **


End file.
